Not My Boy
by kewliobeans
Summary: Jack resolves to find out what  is going on with Danny. Used to be one-shot, but not anymore! Now complete. Two sequels out now: That's My Boy, and Protecting My Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just a short, angsty one-shot I wrote. This is my first fanfic EVER! Review or I'll suffocate you with a pillow while you sleep.**

Not My Boy

He comes home, covered in bruises, late for curfew AGAIN, and tired. He's just a shell of the Danny he used to be. Ever since the accident….

Is it drugs? Is it a gang? Is it bullies? Is it school? Something's wrong with my boy. He never smiles. The only people I see him with is PDA boy, Jazzerincess, and the lady-in-black.

Jazz… Danny and Jazz used to fight constantly. It was nonstop. Now she comforts him and makes excuses for him? Something here is right. The facts just don't add up.

Tough times are supposed to bring families together. This is tearing my family apart.

I WILL find out what's wrong with my son. No one should be able to make him act this way. Not my boy.

From now on, I, Jack Fenton, swear on my life that I will get to the bottom of this. I am going to save my son.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I said that this was gonna be a one-shot but a lot of people said I should continue it. This chapter is SUPER short! Don't like short chapter? Don't read my stories! I don't own Danny Phantom no matter how hard I try. Please review.**

Not My Boy-chapter 2

Danny walks through the door, covered in bruises and bleeding. I almost cry. It could be a gang, I suppose, but he's so scrawny!

He limps onto the couch. I pat his back, and run to grab the first aid kit. After he's bandaged up I decide, this situation calls for fudge!

I carry him to the kitchen and set him in one of the chairs. He's more conscious now, and he looks nervous. I carry two steaming mugs of hot cocoa to the table.

I swear I see a small smirk across his face.

"We need to talk." I say, it comes out angrier than I'd anticipated.

"I know," He whispers, "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the support guys! Remember review..or else! Dun, dun, dun! I don't own Danny Phantom, why hasn't that sunk into your brain yet?**

Not My Boy-chapter 3

"Why are you always bruised and scarred?" I say to my son.

"It's nothing just some jerks at school. You know, they pick on me and stuff. Don't worry, I'm handling it." A small smile played across my son's lips as he said the last sentence.

"Why are you always late? Why are your grades slipping? Why are you so depressed? Why don't you like fudge?" I almost shouted at my child.

"I wish I could tell you why I'm late and depressed and getting bad grades. I just can't, Dad. I love you, but I can't" And with that he limped over to the kitchen door.

"Oh, and I do like fudge, I just don't love it." He turned and walked out of the kitchen with a fake smile, and a small wink.

I'm going to kill those kids who are messing with him! If only he would tell me what else is wrong with him! Why? Why can't he trust me? Why doesn't let me help him? Some people would leave it alone after this, but not me. This is only the beginning! I WILL find out what's going with my son. No one messes with Jack Fenton's boy. No one.

**A/N: Whaddya think? It's just soooo….angsty! Lol, happy reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You know the drill. I don't own Danny Phantom blah blah blah. Please review blah blah blah.**

Not My Boy-Chapter 4

I creep into the little bedroom Maddie and I share.

As I get in the bed she begins to wiggle. She snuggles up close to me. For a moment I am content. Just for that moment I forget I'm upset. It's just me and Maddie.

Then, I remember.

I sigh. Where did it all go wrong? I remember little Danny and Jazz playing soccer with each other. I remember smiles. I remember Danny's laugh. That's something I haven't heard in a while.

I fall asleep think about happier times. And wondering where it all went wrong.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I will try to update again tomorrow, but you know school gets in the way of things. Good night everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I DON'T own Danny Phantom! You ALL must review! This IS the next chapter. I think I covered it all. Enjoy : )**

Not My Boy-Chapter 5

I'm not going to get anywhere with Danny. I know this now.

His secret is too important to him. After all, it is _his_ secret.

But, I'm guessing it's not that important to Jazz.

Jazz would anything to protect her brother.

Even if it meant telling his secrets.

Danny isn't out of school yet. He has detention.

Jazz is just doing her homework at the table.

I pull a chair up next to her.

"I know you know what's going on with your brother." I say.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm kind of in the dark here. What's going on with him?"

There is silence.

"Jazz?"

"Dad, I love you. Even though I wish I could, I can't tell you. It isn't my secret to tell. It's Danny's."

"Alright then."

I thought she loved her brother.

She should know that her brother's life is more important than her brother's secret.

Looks like I'm going to have to talk to Danny again.

Oh, boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Coming at you live is the next chapter of Not My Boy! Enjoy. Oh and in case you didn't notice, I don't own Danny Phantom. Just saying.**

Not My Boy-Chapter 6

Danny isn't home.

He was supposed to be home right after detention.

It's now 6:45. Detention ended at 4:35.

He walks in the door. Oh look, more bruises.

I want to know what's going on and I want to know NOW!

I was going to confront him. I was. If only Little Miss Halloween hadn't followed him in.

They sit side-by-side at the kitchen table.

Danny is smiling. Not a fake smile. A real genuine smile.

That's the only reason I don't kick out of the house.

I can't hear what they're talking about.

She punches him in the arm. He laughs.

I love that laugh.

I miss that laugh.

She's the only one who can make him laugh and smile and tease.

He coughs. All the sudden they are both dead serious.

They whisper. I see her eyes shift to me.

Cool air breezes past me.

Suddenly, a smiling ghost appears in the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Almost done! Don't own Danny Phantom. Please Review! Yadah yadah blah blah blah!**

Not My Boy-Chapter 7

I see panic on my son's face as he sees the ghost.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

I'm sorry? What is he sorry for? I don't understand.

I hear a cry of "Going Ghost".

Standing in the place where my son should be, is Danny Phantom.

Ectoplasm shoots from his hands. The ghost falls to the ground.

Phantom flies over and delivers a punch in the face.

Sam tosses him the Fenton Thermos. Where in the fudge did she get that?

He vacuums up the fallen ghost.

Then, turns back into my son.

And the entire the only I can do is stand there and gape.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Soooo sorry I haven't been updating! My teacher randomly decided to give me 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 pounds of homework sooo….**

**Hope you enjoy. Danny Phantom is not mine, just letting you know.**

Not My Boy-Chapter 8

My son looked at me. Pain shone in his eyes.

He bowed his head, a teardrop fell to the floor.

Gothika, er, Sam looked shocked.

Phantom? Danny?

Danny Fenton. Danny Phantom.

Clever.

But how? My son? Is he…dead?

No! My son, my Danny cannot be dead!

He has color in his cheeks. He's warm.

He can't be dead.

Then, I glanced at Danny's arm.

A drop of blood was slowly trickling down his forearm.

He was alive. He had to be.

My head hurt. I felt dizzy. This was all too disorienting.

I needed to have a long chat with my son.

But first, some fudge.

**A/N: Whaddya think? Like? Dislike? Like I said sorry about the slow updates. I'm almost done! Just 3 or 4 more chapter to go! Also, do guys think I should add an epilogue? I'm considering it, but I'm not totally sure. I did an Epilogue for my other story, ****Danny?, ****it totally sucked. I could use a little feedback here. Once again: SOOOORRRRYYY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I love you guys so much! Anyways, coming at you is chapter 8! Please let me know about the epilogue.**

**Once again: I DO NOT OWN DANNY FREAKIN' PHANTOM!**

**That is all. Enjoy ****.**

Not My Boy-Chapter 9

"Danny." I whispered tentatively.

"I know. I'm sorry Daddy."

I smiled, slightly. He hadn't called me Daddy since he was 6.

"How-How is this even possible?"

"Do you, er, remember the accident?"

"Yes."

"You looked so sad, I just wanted to make things better. I turned it on from the inside."

"No! That would've killed you. I don't understand"

"It did kill me. Sort of. It half-killed me. It made me half ghost."

An uncomfortable silence grasped the room.

" So, you're Phantom, huh?"

"Yes."

"Son, are you evil?"

He paused, tears in his eyes.

"I don't know."

Sam began hugging him and stroking his face.

The tears began to fall.

He was crying. I was crying.

Sam was trying not to cry.

"He's not evil! How can you even ask him that?" shouted a suddenly fierce, Sam.

"Sam." Danny whispered.

"No! He's not evil! He thinks he's evil because he's a guilty, clueless, noble, cute.." Sam trailed off.

"I fight ghosts, Dad."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I-I protect Amity from ghosts, or I try."

"Really?"

"Really."

I paused.

He seemed to be awaiting my reply.

"Welcome to the club."

**A/N: TaDa! So I was thinking, do you think I should end it there, then do an epilogue? I could either do that OR I could tell about Maddie finding out and Jazz and Danny have a bonding moment and Sam and Danny FINALLY getting together. Those are my two choices! Take 'em or leave 'em. Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! I have no excuse, but please please do not kill me! Here's the final chapter of Not My Boy. This chapter is from Danny's point of view, I do not know why, it just is. There WILL be a sequel for this story where they tell Maddie. It'll be called ****That's My Boy**** look for it.**

**I own nothing, I'm sure that this news both shocked and devastated news..lol.**

Not My Boy- Final Chapter

Here we are. Me and Dad.

We stand awkwardly in the living room.

Today's the day we tell mom about my…"special" situation.

Who knows how she'll take it.

But no matter what, I know this now, I will always have Dad.

Always.

My goofy, fudge-loving Dad.

No matter what.


End file.
